


Wreckage

by amoama



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Stranded, beach, season 4, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Exhausted, Billy tries to pull himself up the beach.





	Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

> Lol apparently staring at the sun setting over the Caribbean does this to me? Sorry Billy, thank god you've got those arms though.

Billy pulls himself up the beach, wreckage of battle all around. Somewhere at the back of his mind he sees himself in the near future dragging the bodies of fallen friends and foe to a pyre he will build alone. He sees himself burning the bodies, flames rising high to battle with the sun’s last descending rays. For now though, it is only his own, weary, near-finished body he must drag to shelter. The sunsets at his back. On his life, he thinks. For here he is, the one left living, stranded. 

If he had any strength left he would rush from body to body searching out heart beats, pressing them back towards life, but he has none. He is covered in sand, sticky with blood and sweat. Inch by painful inch his arms have pulled what remains of him towards the shelter of the palms. But now he gives up. He can go no further without rest. 

He turns himself over. He lies still, gazing up at the sun, cool now, benevolently so. He blinks away the brightness and instead regards the sea. The tide is coming in. Eventually it may be that he has to move again or drown. Good, he thinks, most of his friends lying here belong to the sea, perhaps it will reclaim some of them tonight. 

He hasn’t thought of the sea as an enemy for a long time now, he’s had others more pressing. They’re gone now, they’re all gone, he may never know where. The sun bathes him in light. It’s a blessing he thinks. It’s bliss to be free of them. He’s stranded, but he’s free. Slowly he turns himself back onto his belly, throws out an arm and once more begins to pull.


End file.
